


Show Him How Good You Are

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Dog sex, Dominant!Harry, Harry is 26, I hope you like it, Jordan is just a happy dog, M/M, Multi, Other, and harry, cockslut!louis, enjoy, everybody wins basically, for a dog, harry is the dom obvs, here's part two, it's like four parts, louis actually does stuff with harry, louis is 18, louis is his bitch, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out he's a total cockslut, and he also found out that as long as it's a cock, his body doesn't really mind what species it belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Him How Good You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is actually a major part in this one. There's a bit of fluff (?) in this, like towards the end, with Harry and Louis. Don't worry, Louis is still a cockslut. He loves that cock. No matter the species. Okay, I'm done.
> 
> But yeah, here's part two! I think it'll be around four parts. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Again, don't read this if you are uncomfortable with the topic. This is legit sex with an animal, if that's not what you're into, don't read it.
> 
> (And thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the kudos and comments! You guys are so amazing! I wasn't really expecting much but you guys are the best!)
> 
> Send any prompts to my tumblr, please!

** Part Two **

Louis swallowed, straightening himself back up, and dropping his hand from Jordan’s head. He scratched the back of his neck, stumbling over his words as he watched Harry blink innocently at him.

“W-what, I don’t, what are you?- I-“

Harry chuckled, letting himself in the house as he gently pushed past Louis and headed toward the couch. When he sat down, Jordan trotted happy over to him, licking at his hand.

“Enough, Jordan.”

And the dog stopped, turning back to Louis. But he was frozen, watching Harry with curious eyes.

“Come sit, Louis.”

Louis followed the orders, though he didn’t really know why. He just did as told and sat down across from Harry. Jordan came over to him and rested his head on Louis’ lap. Another smile fitted itself onto Harry’s face as he watched Louis hesitantly pet Jordan’s head.

“Louis?”

He tensed again.

“Would you like to ask me anything?”

A million questions ran through Louis’ head but he had no idea how to actually form words right now. After all Harry had showed up at his house merely two hours after his own dog had fucked Louis into oblivion. And Louis was also wearing nothing underneath his sweats, and no shirt.

And yeah, Louis had been planning on giving Harry’s dog a blowjob just ten minutes ago, so with that fact on the table, it was even harder for Louis to even open his mouth to merely say hi to Harry.

But Harry knew.

He could easily see the thoughts running through Louis’ head, the confusion, disgust, embarrassment, and he saw the tent in Louis’ pants even easier.

“I know you let Jordan fuck you.”

If Louis thought he had any chance at salvaging what was left of his self-esteem, he was so wrong. He wanted to melt himself into the couch and vanish. But he also wanted Harry to put a collar on him and pull on his leash as Jordan fucked Louis into the floor again. He was a little torn at the moment.

Harry was a bit worried that Louis _still_ hadn’t said anything.

“I was hoping honestly, to walk in on it happening, but it seems I have the worst timing.”

_Worst timing? Two more minutes and you could’ve walked in on me with my lips struggling to go around Jordan’s knot._

Louis bit his lip to stop that thought from coming out.

And then Harry’s words actually hit his ears.

“Wait, what? You wanted to walk in on it?”

Harry beamed, proud he got Louis to actually speak to him.

“Louis, did you think Jordan was _born_ to fuck you?”

_Kinda, yeah._

Harry chuckled, “He wasn’t. I had to train him, just like I trained all of my dogs.”

And now Louis was interested, and he leaned forward.

“Trained? To like, fuck people?”

A nod, and an explanation followed. “You’re not the only person in the word who does this, Louis. You’re not even the only person in the city. I started with breeding hunting dogs, still do that, obviously. But there’s still a few dogs that just can’t seem to hunt. They just refuse to even let me train them.”

Louis waited, eyes wide and mouth open.

Harry continued, “I did have this friend, though. She and her boyfriend were into bestiality, and they knew about some of the dogs that wouldn’t hunt. They asked me if they could buy a dog to, well, _use._ And, well, why not? I sold the dog for around three hundred dollars.”

_Sold the dog to a couple to use for sex. This man is my hero._

“But, you said you trained them?”

He nodded.

“I don’t sell all of them, not all of the people want to own the dog, just try it out. My friends, the same couple that bought the first dog, helped me train a few of the dogs. And Jordan over there, he was trained specifically for you.”

And now Louis was sitting on the couch choking on air because _wow,_ Harry had trained one of his dogs just for Louis?

“Why?” the question was so quiet, Harry almost didn’t catch it.

“Because just the way you looked as you walked through the kennels had me struggling not to get hard in my pants. You would look down and just be so _submissive_ just at a bark of one dog. Of course I had to get you one of your own.”

Harry stood up, and walked over to the couch Louis was frozen on. He sat beside him, laying a hand on his thigh and gently squeezing it.

“Are you okay, Louis?”

He nodded.

“What were you doing before I came over?”

And, _what the hell_ , Louis thought. He was the one who trained a dog to fuck Louis, why shouldn’t he just be truthful with him?

“I was fixing to suck Jordan’s cock.”

Harry’s hand got tighter on his thigh, and his eyes darkened. He leaned forward, gripping Jordan’s collar and bringing him onto the couch.

“Well don’t let me stop the fun.”

He stood up, commanding Jordan to stand, and giving Louis a look as if it was blatantly obvious what Louis should be doing right now ~~and it totally was but Louis just really wanted Harry to handle him the same way he handled Jordan.~~

Harry got it immediately, and he stood a bit taller, as if demonstrating his dominance.

“What are you waiting for, bitch? Your stud is waiting.”

He grabbed the back of Louis’ neck, shoving him down and under Jordan’s belly. Louis rolled over, laying on his back and he looked at Harry.

“Suck his cock, and don’t stop until I tell you, do you understand?”

Louis nodded, smiling. He had been hard the entire conversation with Harry, so when he felt precum coating his thighs, he really wasn’t surprised.

But Harry really hated his dog’s bitches wearing clothes, and quickly did away with those god awful baggy pants Louis had on. They really did nothing for his figure anyways.

Louis started massaging the sheath of Jordan’s cock, watching (and drooling) as the pink started emerging. He wanted it so badly he thought he could cum just at the thought of it in his mouth. When Jordan had his cock fully out, Harry slapped Louis’ thighs, resulting in a yelp from Louis.

“I said suck his cock, not to stare at it in awe.”

The blush that covered Louis’ body made Harry smile, he soon came to the conclusion that he liked to see Louis’ naked body blushing because of him.

Louis did as told, opening his mouth and swallowing Jordan’s cock. Well, trying to, at least. The best thing about Jordan was his huge cock. It was pulsing in Louis’ mouth, which caused him to moan and swirl his tongue around it. His eyes were closed and he was swallowing every once in a while, soon falling in love with the simple taste of Jordan.

“Make him cum just by your mouth or I’ll take him, and we’ll go home.”

Louis’ goal was to make Jordan cum already, but that was just a bigger incentive to suck harder and take more at a time. He felt the tip of Jordan’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and Louis moaned even louder. His hands went up and grabbed the fur on Jordan’s back, pulling him down to meet his lips.

He started choking on it, drool spilling out of his mouth. Louis had stopped sucking when he started choking, but he still kept it in his mouth. And he guesses that was when Jordan decided that wouldn’t do for him and he started thrusting into Louis’ mouth, causing Louis to choke even more.

“Guess your stud isn’t too pleased with your mouth work. Might want to try harder, there’s plenty of other bitches that are just dying for him to be their stud.”

Louis turned red, not from embarrassment, but from Harry’s words. He was angry, nobody got Jordan. Louis was Jordan’s bitch, and he would be damned if some other person got to have his cock.

He ignored the lack of air getting to him, and started sucking even harder (how is that possible?). And with Jordan’s thrusting and Louis’ constant sucking, it wasn’t long until Jordan was going to pop his knot.

Jordan had buried himself deep into Louis’ mouth, forcing Louis’ lips to strain around his knot, and with his cock in the back of his throat, he came. The knot popped and Louis saw stars when he started swallowing all of it. He came too, though he didn’t really notice. _That_ orgasm was nothing compared to the orgasm of taste he was having at swallowing the seed Jordan was giving him.

But Louis continued sucking, remembering Harry’s orders not to stop unless he tells him to. Jordan didn’t seem to mind at all, panting as he let Louis continue to deep throat him. Then he felt it, something that made him shiver and twist (but never stop sucking, because he would hate himself for not following Harry’s orders). Jordan had leaned over and began licking the cum from his stomach and chest.

Every once in a while he would lick Louis’ cock, causing Louis to whimper at the slight overstimulation.

After a while of that, Harry finally said Louis could stop. Harry pulled Jordan off of the couch, and looked down at him.

“Was- um, was I good?”

Harry laughed, motioning for him to sit up. When he did, he saw Jordan watching him.

“Why don’t you ask your stud?”

Louis didn’t hesitate, “Was I good, Jordan?”

Jordan barked, licking Louis’ hands.

Harry watched them, smiling. He was waiting for Jordan to be old enough to handle Louis, and well trained. He had waited so long it felt. So many fantasies about Louis bent over for Jordan had kept Harry company throughout lonely nights.

“How was it?”

Louis turned his attention to Harry then. “How was what?”

“When he fucked you. Made you his bitch. How was it?”

He was getting hard again, and if he had paid more attention, he would have saw Harry was hard too.

“Amazing, perfect, great, fantastic, I was in heaven. He just took me, there wasn’t really an option. My orgasms were so intense I cried. And he isn’t a bad kisser.”

The last part was said teasingly, but when he saw Harry’s reaction, Louis got really excited.

“You kissed him?”

He nodded, fast, smiling. Sliding off of the couch, Louis got on face level with Jordan, grabbing his head. He opened his mouth and Jordan did just as he did last time. His tongue slid into his throat and Louis sucked. They would switch back and forth, Louis in his mouth and him in Louis’. Louis was licking Jordan’s teeth, and he was busy focusing on that instead of the fact that Harry was taking his dick out and slowly stroking it.

“Louis, what did you do after Jordan came inside you?”

And Louis pulled his lips off of Jordan’s tongue, turning to look at the man stroking his dick. And oh god, Louis wanted both dicks at the same time. One in his mouth and one up his ass. He didn’t care who took which position, as long as he got both dicks at the same time.

“I cleaned up, and then I got it all out. So, you know, I didn’t, like, leak everywhere.”

Harry moaned a little, nodding. “You don’t have a plug?”

Louis blushed, and Harry moaned again.

“No, I don’t. I wish I did.”

Harry slid his thumb across his slit, watching Louis blush and stare at his dick. He had brought a plug with him, just for Louis to keep Jordan’s cum inside him as long as possible.

Before Harry could Louis that, he was crawling on his knees towards Harry’s dick and licking the underbelly. Harry moaned, eyes closing instantly. Louis kept giving Harry’s dick kitten licks, cupping his balls at the same time.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Louis watching him, smiling. And soon Louis was swallowing Harry whole, his nose touching Harry’s waist. And Harry couldn’t help it, he saw Jordan growl behind Louis and he instantly bucked his hips into Louis’ mouth. He felt the back of Louis’ throat and he finally understood why Jordan had thrusted so hard into Louis’ sinful mouth.

He was sure once Louis was done giving Harry a blowjob, Jordan would want to fuck him and he would fuck him hard. Showing whose bitch Louis truly was. And Harry was more than ready to watch that.

After a few more thrust into Louis’ mouth, he came with a low moan, and Louis easily swallowed all of it.

When he pulled off, he wiped some of the cum that fell out.

“Sorry. I just, I saw your dick and couldn’t help myself.”

Harry laughed, standing up and tucking himself back into his pants. He went over to the bag he brought with him, and got out a light pink plug, with a bedazzled Hello Kitty on it. Walking back over to Louis, he laid it down beside him.

“What is that?”

He laughed again. “A butt plug. If you ever want to keep Jordan’s cum inside you a little longer.”

Louis’ eyes bulged a bit.

“ _If?_ There is no if! Oh god, I want to use it now!”

He crawled into Harry’s lap, hard dick pressing into Harry’s stomach. Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Harry!”

And Harry wondered what he did in a past life to ever deserve to know somebody like Louis Tomlinson.

“You’re keeping your stud waiting. And he’s pretty upset at you for being a cockslut for another man. He’s a little possessive.”

Louis giggled, petting Jordan’s head. “I’m possessive about my stud, anyways. He isn’t anybody else’s, right? You won’t let anybody else be his bitch?”

Harry was surprised, he had after all trained Jordan just for Louis. He would shut down anybody who even asked about Jordan.

“No, Louis. You’re his only bitch, I promise.”

Louis came with a smile on his face as Jordan licked between his fingers and Harry’s words melted into him.

Harry scooped some of Louis’ cum up, feeding it to Louis first and then to himself. Picking him up, he positioned him perfectly on the floor for Jordan. He crouched down, eye level to Louis.

“Show him what a good bitch you really are.”

 

* * *

 

 

find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!


End file.
